1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a ventilation device, and in particular to a method and apparatus for controlling a ventilation device in a bathroom, restroom or warehouse.
2. Reference to Prior Application
This application has been filed in the R.O.C. (Taiwan) as Patent Application No. 08921002 May 8, 2000 and Patent Application No. 089209524 on Jun. 2, 2000 respectively.
3. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional bathroom, restroom or warehouse design, in order to improve the air quality, ventilation fans will be installed to work in parallel with the rooms' lights. If the light of a room (bathroom, restroom, or warehouse room) is turned on by a user, the fan in that room is also turned on to ventilate the room. The ventilation fan can expel bad odors and humid air from the room when the room is being used and the light in the room is turned on. If the user leaves the room, the light power switch is turned off and the fan is also turned off, but the remaining bad odors and humid air cannot be expelled from that room. So, the conventional design has only limited effect in improving the air quality in those rooms.
Please refer to FIG. 1. If the user leaves a room (bathroom, restroom, or warehouse room), without turning off the Power Switch 7 of the Ventilation Fan 72, the Light 71 in the room will also be left turned on. If the user wants to turn off the Power Switch 7 after making sure that the bad odors are expelled, then it causes inconvenience to the user. If the user forgets the working condition of the Ventilation Fan 72 or simply lets the Power Switch 7 stay always turned on, that will cause the electricity to be wasted and the electricity bill to increase. That will also wear out the fan and the light in that room.